This is Now
by NewsieAndAGeek
Summary: That was then and this is now. Zoey must adjust to a semi normal life 5 years after the greenflu outbreak with Ellis' help. But how can a life filled with zombies, drama, love, special infected, late night movie dates (sorta), ferals, and more be normal? Fluffy happy OTP and sadness inside reader beware! (Username formally Butters321)


Prologue

Author's Note: Hello there stranger, please keep in mind I've tweaked and added some details into the original "Passing" storyline. For example, instead of the L4D2 group getting what they need and going, I had them stay for two weeks because of 'reasons' that I shan't say because I mean, spoilers. Any who, please enjoy this creation of mine and leave a comment or such if you enjoy!

Four years of living off grid on some sandy island in the keys had taken its toll on Zoey. Her once fair skin had long ago tanned and browned. Freckles dusted her cheeks here and there. Her usual updo of short dark brown hair had long ago been abandoned. In four years, her hair had been chopped and left to grow out many times. A new, thin scar from a nasty fall marked her arm, and another scar slit slightly across the edge of her left eyebrow.

She just looked different.

Except, she didn't. Zoey glanced into the mirror in front of her and studied her eyes. Still green. She still had the same nose and face. Maybe things weren't all that different about her? Zoey scoffed and took her place back on the cold examination table. She hated doctors, and hated this place. Ever since stepping foot in the military van three weeks ago that had found them lost and dazed fresh off a small boat, anxiety had been biting inside of Zoey. It seemed like a lifetime ago, but her last encounter with military lead to nasty experiences and left her with nightmares and an apprehension of military establishments.

'Bill would be steaming if he knew that we voluntarily decided to come here.' She thought bitterly. Zoey crossed her arms over herself and shivered. Why did hospital gowns have to be so thin? Why couldn't the doctor deem her "safe" while she wore some nice sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt. Zoey pushed her apathy away and turned to the door as it squeaked open. There, in blue scrubs, stood her doctor. Even after two weeks of him poking and prodding her(while keeping her separated from Francis and Louis), he still didn't give off a "I trust you" vibe. The doctor smiled timidly, apparently worried years of living "out there" had turned Zoey feral. Zoey smirked as the doctor stepped forward with his tiny clipboard in hand. 'Maybe if I make a sudden movement and glare, he'll let me change.'

The young doctor cleared his throat once before shrugging. "All clear. Nothing unusual came back, even your psych evaluation came back normal." He added the last part with a hint of surprise."

"Great." Zoey said flatly. "What about my friends?"

The doctor cringed and flipped through his stupid clipboard hastily. "A-Ahh, yes yes of course. Louis is in good health, but that leg causes him quite a limp-" Zoey rolled her eyes, she'd known that for the past few years. "which I am recommending some simple physical therapy. Your other….'friend' is…..well…..he'll be held here until his psych evaluation deems him stable." Zoey smirked and shook her head. "He'll be here forever then...look, that's just francis ya know? He is...one of a kind."'

"Even so," the doctor stated as he tore a piece of paper off his clipboard. "here at Red Herring, we don't want to chance a 'feral' posing a threat to the population." He handed the paper to Zoey without meeting her eyes. "Take this to the woman in front, you're clear. She will get you all set up. Have a pleasant day Miss." The doctor quickly exited and shut the door without another word. Zoey grumbled unhappily, why couldn't they just let Francis be Francis? Now she'd have to go who knows how long without seeing him, again. It wasn't like he was feral though, so maybe they would let him out on good behavior or something.

Feral. Zoey really didn't like that term. She had been taught the new definition of feral a few days ago, and all around she hated the word. Feral was a survivor that went nuts and became zombie like themselves. They just snapped. Some superstitious people claimed they were possessed, but usually those people were half feral would attack people similar to zombies, but would not eat people alive. Usually. They were just very animal like, wild. Hence the name.

Zoey grumpily left the all white room she had been confined to for so long and took a left. The tile was cold and icy, but she pushed on. Her grumpy mood just made her want to leave this sterile place and find her group.

Zoey stopped mid step and paused.

She had never left that room before on her own. She was always lead to her 'sleeping quarters' by a guard.

Where the hell was she going.

Where the hell was she.

A door creaked behind her, followed by two pairs of footsteps. Zoey glanced over her shoulder and saw two uniformed figures (likely men she guessed by the way they stood and walked) in conversations and walking. The pair were a bit too far away for her to make out very specific details. They both wore a tan military uniform, and from where she stood it looked like Marines. The one on the left was very tall and lean, with ginger hair. The other was average height, with brown wavy hair. Zoey turned and waved her hand, might as well start trusting military. "Hey! Soldier boys!" The two men stopped and turned, their focus shifted completely onto her.

Zoey took a step back and paused. "Uh...lost girl here….not a feral...help?" The shorter soldier stepped forward and nodded. "Ah can help ya miss." Zoeys eyes widened. That accent brought….a sort of comfort to her. It was familiar yet completely lost to her. The southern man closed the distance and offered a hand. His features became very clear at such a close space. "Names Ellis Missy! What exactly are ya look-"

Ellis stopped mid word and stared. Zoey returned his awestruck stare as she bit the inside of her cheek. Ellis. She knew Ellis. She knew that goofy accent. She knew those blue eyes, especially up close. It had been four years and a half years since she'd seen him, it felt like so much longer.

In reality, the two probably only stared at each other for a few seconds. Maybe a bit longer. Ellis blinked a few times, as if he was trying to clear his vision, and smiled relaxed his shoulders and his eyes lit up a bit with excitement.

"Howdy Zoey."

Zoey cocked her eyebrows and smiled very quickly.

"Hi Ellis."

A/N: Annnnnd I'm sorry this was so bad and rushed I just really wanted to get this out of the way so I can start on the real (fluffy goodness) stuff. This isn't even a necessary chapter I believe you could skip this and be alright. Ranting sorry, it's 3 a.m I am very sleepy. Please stay tuned for the real stuff to begin and I swear on half-life 3 everything after this will be so much better! Thanks, ciao!


End file.
